Succubi Kunoichi
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Three kunoichi of Konoha were sent on a simple mission, but they ran into something that changed their lives. Now as supernatural creatures, they seek to fulfill their promise and restore a species. Can they truly find love, or are they doomed to lust?


**Yo, this new fic was proposed to me by Azure Dragon of the East. He wanted me to post this, as this was inspired by my Cheerleader Succubi fic, with a bit of brown phantom's He Will Be Mine fic. I hope you all enjoy Succubi Kunoichi.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, but I am using the characters for this fic. This fic was also co-written with Azure Dragon of the East.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: The Succubus in the Castle~**

It was a simple mission; go to the farthest corner of Fire Country to find a certain rare flower. This was a request from the Hokage herself, and they were asked to carry it out. While it was great honor, it was still just a C-rank mission so any chance of action was slim, considering the target in question. For Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, it was a welcome thought. The three kunoichi made there way to the location as quickly as they could. "Finally, a mission to prove myself to shisho."

"You're not the only one to train under Tsunade-sama forehead. I've been training as well." Ino retorted to Sakura, reminding them of their training together, but her skills seemed to gravitate to interrogation, mainly because of her clan. The last member of the group wanted to keep the peace, "A-ano, we should focus on the mission. W-we can talk more to after we accomplish the mission." Ino just rolled her eyes at Hinata's attempt to keep the peace, and it wasn't like they weren't really fighting. "It's okay, piggy and I are just doing the usual. What was the flower's name again?"

"It's called the Lunar Thorn, a rare rose that blooms on nights of the full moon. From what Tsunade-sama it has unusual medicinal properties, ones that seem to grow stronger on a full moon." The girls nodded at Ino's reminder as they continued on, noticing a strange castle as they passed. They kept walking until they reached a huge field of flowers, stretching as far as they could see to the edge of a forest.

"Do you think the Lunar Thorn is here somewhere?" asked Hinata. Ino grinned.

"Most likely, this is the ideal area for wild flowers to grow. We'll have to wait here till dark to find it in the moonlight."

"We may not have the option of waiting here," Sakura started, pointing at the sky behind them, "Those clouds are looking pretty nasty."

"What about that old castle we passed on the way here? You think they might let us have rooms for the night?" asked Ino. Sakura looked at the castle itself, it wasn't like any castle she, or the other girls, had ever seen. It was large with stonewalls and odd towers. She shook her head out of it, "They might, but we have no way of knowing until we ask."

"M-maybe they would understand if we explained the reason why we're here." Hinata added, and the three of them had then started towards the castle itself, and just in time as rain had started. It was starting as a small drizzle, but just before they made it to the door, it turned into a fierce downpour, drenching them with water. "I'm glad we got here before it got worse." Ino commented as they knocked at the large gate. When they received no answer, they opened the door itself. "Sorry for intruding, but we need a place to stay for a while." Sakura stated as she led the others in. "W-we a-are kunoichi from Konoha, and we are on a mission."

"I don't think anyone's here Hinata." Ino walked in, and noticed that the inside was fairly dusty. It really looked like no one had stepped in the place for quite a while. "We might as well get comfortable; it looks like we're going to be here for a while," Ino added as she stared outside at the deluge, which showed no end for quite some time.

"Then we may want to get out of our wet clothes before we catch a cold," Sakura suggested as she began to unzip her top. Hinata however, balked at the notion.

"Oh relax, Hinata. We're all girls here and besides, this place is abandoned; no one is going to see us," Ino chimed in, unbuttoning her vest.

The Hyuuga heiress fidgeted a little more until she caved and unzipped her coat. It wasn't long before the three had found the living room and lit the still dry wood of the fireplace so that they could hang their wet clothes in front. However, since they had no spare clothes and their wet ones were drying, they were forced to remain naked until such time. Ino then had the thought to pass the time with some small talk.

"So Hinata," she started, "What is it you like so much about Naruto?"

The pale-eyed girl 'eeped!' as her face turned red. "Y-you know?"

"Hinata, almost the whole village knows." Sakura added her piece; "Naruto is probably the only one who doesn't know." Hinata blushed for a bit before trying to say something, and she eventually did. "H-he's strong and brave. He never gives up no matter how strong the opponent, and he's so kind." Sakura seemed to have a faraway look when Hinata listed some of the things that were likable about the blonde knucklehead. "Those are his good points, and anyone that spends time with him can feel like they can do anything."

"You too forehead? You were all about Sasuke-kun in the academy, and now you're agreeing with Hinata." Sakura gave Ino a light glare. "Well, maybe he deserves a nice girl like Hinata. I'm still not sure about my own feelings towards him." The last part was said as quietly as possible, to the point it was a thought that was voiced. Ino and Hinata thought there was more, but they didn't pursue it. "Well, I wonder who built this castle. It's not like any of the castle's I've seen, period." Ino got the girls attention with the subject change. "The entrance, this room, it's not like the other castles. Even the design is off." The girls got a good look around, and noticed how different it was. There were books in the room, but they were written in a language they didn't know. "Let's not worry about it for now. We had better get some rest so we can search for the Lunar Thorn when the moon is out later tonight. I'll take first watch," Sakura suggested.

The other two girls didn't argue with that logic as they made themselves comfortable on the various pieces furniture in the room. For four hours, Sakura stood watch while listening to the storm outside, still giving no indication of letting up anytime soon. After another hour, Sakura awoke Ino so that she may take over.

"Your turn, Ino."

"Alright, you get some sleep, forehead," the blonde quipped.

Before the pinkette could retort, they heard a sound echo throughout the room. It was a faint sound, but it was audible. "What was that?"

"I don't know piggy, but it sounded something like come to me." Sakura answered Ino, but there was now a feeling that they weren't alone. Hinata stirred from her own sleep after hearing the voice, but she was unable to really comprehend what was going on. "Did something happen?" She asked, shaking off a bit of sleep. Sakura and Ino were on guard, and the voice came again. This time they could identify that it was a feminine voice. "Someone's calling for us, and I'm starting to not like the sound of it."

"Maybe it's the owner? We are technically intruding on them." Hinata suggested, but Sakura didn't think it was that. "I doubt it, but the only real way to know for sure is if we investigate where that voice is coming from." "In our birthday suits?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed as she covered herself.

"Not much of a choice, our clothes are still soaked." Sakura was right about that and the girls started off searching.

The trio then set off in search of the mystery voice. They venture further and further into the castle while calls continued and grew louder. The voice was at its loudest when the girls came to a stop in front of a door deep in the center of the building. Ino grasped the handle and opened the door to reveal a room that could definitely be something out of a BDSM wet dream. Racks and wooden horses filled the room. Chains and straps hung from the ceiling. One wall had various leather garments hanging from it while another had whips and paddles and the like and the last one had a number of 'toys for females.'

"I don't know who lives here but whoever it is, is into some really weird stuff," Ino commented.

Hinata and Sakura nodded, slight blushes on their cheeks. It was in this room that they heard the voice the loudest. "_**Come to me**_." It said, and they followed, keeping guard as they then saw a giant crystal with a rope around it. It was made from an unknown substance, but it wasn't the crystal itself that caught there attention. It was the being that was inside it. A woman with long flowing blue hair, pointed ears, leathery looking bat wings, and a dark fleshy tail in the shape of a spade was trapped within. Her nude body was completely exposed, and the girls could see the color of her amethyst eyes. They heard the voice again, "_**Thank you for coming. It has been ages since someone last visited me**_."

"Who are you, and how are you talking?" Hinata asked, shying away from the crystal. A light giggling was heard before the answer came. "_**My name is Asmodeia, and I can speak using what limited magic I have. I asked you here to discuss a bit of business with you three, and this will be worth your whiles**_."

"What kind of business?" Asked Ino.

"_**I'm… in need of some serious help. What you see before you is really just a projection. My body was taken from me and my spirit was imprisoned in an amulet inside this giant crystal**_," Asmodeia explained sheepishly.

"Where's your body?"

"_**That's the thing, I don't know where it is**_."

"H-how did you lose it?" asked Hinata.

"_**That's not really important right now**_," the woman replied with a blush, meaning she may be ashamed as to how such a thing happened, "_**But anyway, I'm in a real bind here and you three are the first to come along in decades. If you three help me, I can grant you anything you want**_."

The kunoichi were a little skeptical to this woman's offer. "_**Well, anything that's within my power that is**_." Asmodeia added, and the girls started to discuss as quietly as possible.

"Should we hear her out?" Sakura asked the other two to see how they would react. Hinata was the first, "I'm not sure, but I guess there wouldn't be any harm in it."

"I don't think so. The story sounds sketchy at best, and I have skill in the interrogation division. I think we should leave and wait for the rain to stop, then we can get back on the mission at hand." Was Ino's suggestion, and it was filled with healthy skepticism. Sakura took a thought, as she was, in a manner, made leader of the team by Tsunade herself. She then thought about it.

"Maybe we'll at least listen. We won't decide until we hear the deal and what it entails. If we don't like it, we can leave the room and concentrate on the mission."

"_**I should mention that you are technically trespassing in my castle, and not listening to me may have grave consequences. I may not have my full powers, but I do have enough to make you wish you at least heard the offer**_." Asmodeia had said through her crystal seal. "This is your castle?" Ino asked.

"_**Yes, I would've tidied the place up a bit but it's a little difficult when you don't have a physical body**_," the woman joked.

The girls looked around the room they were in.

"What's the deal with this room?" Sakura asked.

"_**This is my playroom**_," Asmodeia answered as if she was talking about the weather.

"Your… playroom?"

"_**Of course, when you're a succubus, such as myself, it comes with the territory**_."

The girls looked at each other in confusion.

"What's a succubus?" Hinata added.

The woman stared at the trio in silence.

"_**Seriously… none of you have ever heard of a succubus**_?" The three of them shook their heads. "I've never heard of one." Sakura started off, not sure to look apologetic or not.

"I-I-I do not anything about one either." Hinata said, as she never heard of one before. Ino was the last, and she wasn't even sure what it was about. "Is that a bloodline limit or something?" Asmodeia sighed at that. "_**Humans forgot about my species? Well, part of the deal involves knowledge about my species. Succubi are not human. We are supernatural sentients that are often referred to as demons. We drain spiritual energies through excited emotions**_." The three kunoichi then started getting on guard even more.

"You're a demon?!" Sakura said, and Asmodeia took the initiative to continue. "_**In a manner of speaking yes, and if you think any supernatural being are inherently evil, then look at humans. Some unjustly kill others for the most petty of things, greed, women, and even just because they can**_." The girls couldn't argue with that logic. Sakura understood what she was saying because of her time in Wave before it started to repair itself. '_She's right that humans can be as bad as demons. If that creep Gatou was still alive, then the people of Wave would still be suffering._'

"You said you drain spiritual energies through excited emotions, does that mean you feed on it?" Ino continued her questioning.

"_**Yes**_."

"How exactly do you feed?"

"_**The easiest way is during copulation with another willing individual. To put it bluntly, I eat by having sex.**_"

Ino's cheeks turned red, Sakura's whole face turned crimson and Hinata's entire body turned a red so deep that there wasn't a name for it. "_**Of course there are other ways, but sex is the safest and easiest for our kind. As long as it's an emotion that deals with confidence or 'primal passion', then we can easily gather the spiritual energy needed. I believe you call it 'chakra'. Of course, that doesn't stop me from eating physical foods as well.**_" Asmodiea added, and the girls were still blushing. It just wasn't as high, but Hinata had near fainted. Sakura still wasn't sure to trust her, "We've heard part of you out, but what is this 'deal' you keep mentioning?"

"_**Since my kind are essentially extinct, I want to revive it. I propose that if you can free me I can grant you favor of sorts.**_"

"What's the catch? There's always a catch in these sorts of deals." Ino wasn't going to just make a deal without knowing the loopholes and such. Asmodeia sighed, she knew that this might come up, and that it might scare her potential allies away, but she did recognize the idea of honesty being the best way to keep friends. "_**You are right that there is a catch, two to be technical. The minor catch is that I cannot grant any favors until I am restored and revived, but the immediate catch is that I must transform you into succubi as well.**_"

"And why would we want to do that?"

Asmodeia smirked at Sakura at that. "_**For starters, you'd get all the powers I have at your disposal. You three would also get dynamite bodies. Look at me, I'm hundreds of years old and I'll still look this good even after I'm long dead and buried. With those kinds of looks, you could have any kind of man you wanted.**_"

The kunoichi trio blushed a little and looked away but it was something in their eyes that caught the succubus' attention.

"_**Oh, it seems you three already have some in mind but are unsure on how to proceed.**_"

_'Ouch, bull's-eye!'_ the three thought in unison. "_**As succubi, you won't have that much of a problem in advancing your relationship. After all, what kind of a man wouldn't want to be sexually active with a beautiful woman, and did I mention that you would live longer?**_"

"I know you're hundreds of years old, but how old are you exactly?" Sakura asked, she knew it was rude to ask, as Tsunade didn't like people knowing her age, but she was curious. Asmodeia didn't seem to mind the question too much. "_**Oh, I'm about 315, and that's getting to be old age by my species standards. The succubus' average lifespan is around 400 years, and even in old age we maintain our sexy bodies. Of course, there's a higher chance that any daughters you have these boys will be succubi, but that won't be until you decide to become mothers yourselves.**_"

"So it's permanent and heredity?" Sakura analyzed

"_**Yes, but you can only conceive a child if wish to.**_"

"What do you mean?" Ino was curious about this biy of information.

"_**Succubi are fully capable of controlling their fertility levels. You can get laid for a week straight and you won't get pregnant unless you want to.**_"

Sakura was speechless at the kind of ability; it put any kind of fears of pre-marital pregnancy to rest.

"_**You also get free reign within my castle and what lies within. If you agree, you can use anything within this room or any room. Hell, I may just give you this castle; I've got more around th**_e elemental countries." Asmodeia then gained a serious expression, "_**That's my offer, girls: you help me find my body and restore the Succubi race and, in exchange, I give you the means to get the men, or women depending on your preferences, you want. So… do we have a deal?**_"

The girls looked at one another in silence. "Should we do it? It's a huge change, and we're not sure how some people might react to it." Sakura said, and the girls thought about it for a bit. "Well, we die later, we can choose when to get pregnant, and we can use this place whenever we want. The only drawback I see is the fact that we need to drain chakra while a person's excited, most likely through sexual intercourse."

"T-that may be true Ino-san, but what would happen to use when we don't show any signs of aging?" Hinata asked, and the girls couldn't think of anything. "We can cross that bridge when we get there, but we may not have the chance to refuse."

"What do you mean?" Sakura thought about Ino's question for a bit, and then tried to explain. "This is her castle, and if she can influence this place, we'd be outside, in the rain, with no clothes or gear, with our only means of protection being what taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu we know. I don't want to worry about numbers if that happens. Plus, we wouldn't be able to transport the Luna Thorn safely without our gear."

"I see what you mean forehead. So, I guess we agree to the deal right?" Ino asked, and the other two girls nodded with a blush and turned back to Asmodeia, as they had huddled around again. "Alright, we accept your deal." Sakura said, and the succubus smiled. "_**I do hope you don't regret this.**_"

"What happens now?" asked Ino.

"_**Now, we begin the process of turning you three into succubi.**_"

"H-how will you be able to do that?" Hinata stuttered.

"_**Easy, all you three need to do is relax,**_" Asmodeia said soothingly as a number of tentacles snaked out of the girls' shadows, "_**But I will warn you, there may be some momentary discomfort at first.**_"

Before the girls could ask what she meant, the tentacles lashed out and entered into their respective pussy, ass, and mouths and pumped in and out like a dick. They wanted to scream but it was muffled by the appendage in their mouths and the desire to died down with each thrust. It felt so good that they moaned out loud and came. The tentacles continued to pound them as their metamorphosis began. A tail started to grow from just above each of their ass, and wings were starting to form and their ears grew long and pointed. Then came one big surge of magic as if the tentacles were cumming inside their bodies and the magic transformed Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka from humans to succubi before each of them collapsed onto the floor in bliss.

Asmodeia looked down as the girls caught their breaths.

"_**Welcome to the fold,**_" she said before the giant crystal shattered, leaving an amulet in the center.


End file.
